Sird
Sird is an antagonist in the Pokémon Adventures manga series. She first appeared in the FireRed & LeafGreen arc as a member of Team Rocket, but it is later revealed in the Diamond & Pearl arc that she is actually a part of Team Galactic. Background Sird was an admin of Team Galactic who had the job to investigate the legendary Pokémon Deoxys, which led her to Team Rocket's leader Giovanni. Giovanni had the intent and means to get Deoxys, so to get closer to Deoxys, so did she have to gain the trust of Giovanni. The plan of gaining his trust was successful and she quickly became a part of The Three Beasts, a group of skillful Team Rocket members handpicked by Giovanni that were to help him retrieve Deoxys. Powers & Abilities * Intellect: 'Sird has been shown to be a gifted Pokémon battler, being able to find under-handed strategies to give her the upper-hand when she is against a superior trainer and to manipulate people to gain what she wants. Pokémon * [[Persian|'Persian]]': '''A Persian with the ability Limber, which makes it unable to get paralyzed. Its known moves are as followed: ** '''Slash: '''A physical normal-type move that has a higher chance to do a critical hit. ** '''Thief: '''A physical dark-type attack that steals the target held item. * 'Starmie: 'A Starmie that Sird mainly uses for aerial transportation as it seems to have the ability of levitation and she can us it as platform when it is in flight. Its known moves are as followed: ** '''Camouflage: '''A move that makes it so that the user's typing reflects the surrounding. This move also works as literal camouflage which she can use to sneak up on enemies and more. ** '''Hyper Beam: '''A very strong special normal-type attack which makes it so that the user have to recharge its energy after it is used. * 'Banette: '''A Banette with the ability Frisk, which is an ability that shows what its enemies holds. Its known moves are a followed: ** '''Snatch: '''A move that steals the effects of the move that the target will use. ** '''Shadow Ball: '''A special ghost-type attack that has a 10% chance to lower the target's special defense. ** '''Double-Edge: '''A powerful normal attack that the user takes a third of damage as recoil. Equipment * '''Eternity and Instant: '''Eternity and Instant is an armor and sword made by Team Galactic that Sird gave to Archie in an attempt to get Jirachi. Eternity has the ability to slow down time and Instant has the ability to copy Pokémon attacks made against it. She has laced Eternity with explosives incase Archie were about to spill the beans. * '''Level Calculator: '''A dark pokédex looking devise that reads off the level of pokémon. Feats Strength * Her Banette knocked out Silver's Murkrow in a single hit. Durability * Survived the explosion of one of Carr's Forretress and the fall of an aircraft. * Her Banette almost completely shielded her from an Fire Blast from Silver's Gyarados and were able to continue battling after. Speed Skills * Defeat Lorelei, though through dirty means. * Solved the mystery of the Tanoby Keys. * Defeated Silver. Weaknesses * '''Wounded: '''In her battle with Lorelei so is Sird hitched by Lorelei's Ice Cuffs which leave everlasting wounds on the target that can only be healed by a spring in mt. Silver. Sird has not healed herself from them and as such she still have those wounds. Fun Facts * Her design is based on the Rocket's Admin card from the EX Team Rocket's Return extension of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo